Episode 8522 (28th November 2014)
Plot Tracy applies for a bank loan. Gavin despondently tells the Platts his plumber's bill comes to £400. David makes cracks about his predicament, feeling he's taking Michael and Gail for a ride when they give him £100 each. When Nick comments that the bistro is short-handed, David volunteers Gavin as he's an experienced waiter. Nick immediately takes him on, and Gavin is left with no choice but to agree. Dev warns Julie that Dominic has just been through a bitter divorce. At their lunch date, Dominic gives Julie a cat keyring and goes on about cats. She is stunned when he says he got divorced eight years ago and is on excellent terms with his wife. They compare notes and realise Dev lied to them. Tracy needs Todd back at the shop and encourages him not to hide away. He's surprised by her kind words despite the ulterior motive. Nick doesn't think much of Gavin's cocktails. Michael suffers a dizzy spell in the bistro and collapses in front of Gavin. Nick is annoyed when Gavin leaves work to take Michael home. Julie confronts Dev with his lies. He immediately admits he was jealous and has feelings for her. Dominic settles the bill and sees them kissing on his way out. He's aggrieved at being played around with. Norris shows off his new tablet to Mary. Carla notices it's Rob's old tablet and is furious to hear Tracy has been selling Rob's belongings at the shop. Michael tells Gavin he has a heart condition. Tracy doesn't get the loan. Carla has it out with Tracy and ends up offering to buy Rob's things from her. Tracy refuses to sell to her as she's the reason Rob is in prison. Todd appears and gets Carla to back down by threatening to call the police. Carla swears it's not over. Gavin is stunned when Michael says his condition is hereditary. He goes to clear his head. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Dominic Saul - Adam Astill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Just Nick's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Julie and Dominic realise that Dev has been telling each of them scurrilous stories about the other; Tracy tries to get Todd to leave the house and get back to work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,840,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2014 episodes